


We found love (CoffeeShop AU)

by FantasyWriter02



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford, A young man who was in need of a Coffee on a cold morning.</p><p>Calum Hood, A young Coffee cashier worker in need of someone to save him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Small Luke/Ashton for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love (CoffeeShop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue!  
> All rights reserved.

Michael Clifford was in need of a nice warm coffee from the local coffee shop because it was really cold out and that was the best thing that came to mind. 

Walking into the coffee shop, the beautiful smell filled his senses, making him take a deep breath and walk to the counter where a young raven haired boy stood. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" The boy says. "Hi, Just a cream latte please" Michael replies. The young boy nods and goes to make the coffee.

He seems really shy, but not the kind of shy how you just met someone -Insecure shy.. Michael snaps out of his thoughts when the brown eyed boy tells him that the latte will be "3.25 please" Michael hands over a $5 note "Keep the change" he says as he goes to grab the cup, but as he does, the boy hands it to him, causing Michael to place his hand over the other.

They both freeze for a second and just stare at each other. 'Woah, his eyes are so brown, it's like beautiful, beautiful chocolate' Michael thought, after almost 30 seconds, the sound of the bell ringing on the door caused them to come back to reality. Michael removes his hand and the younger boy clears his throat. "Uh, Thanks" Michael says as he leaves the store, having the raven haired boy watch after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue!  
> All rights reserved.


End file.
